Late Night Frights
by the homo club
Summary: Michael is very protective over Gavin, and he doesn't let anything that scares him get off with only a mere warning. Mavin, or Michael/Gavin from RoosterTeeth. Complete fluff, T only for Michael's mouth.


Michael slept soundly in his bed, his television casting soft light across his bedroom. He and Gavin had been dating for the past half year, and Gavin moved into Michael's apartment about a month ago, and overall things seemed to be going pretty well. They hadn't shared a bed at the time, though the both of them wanted to (Without saying anything to the other, of course).

Anyways, on this particular night, Michael was sleeping quite lightly, so he was woken easily by the loud noise of things knocking over coming from Gavin's room. He sat up rather quickly in his bed, auburn curls bouncing slightly at the sudden movement. He tossed his bed sheet off of him, grabbing his glasses and standing up, making his way to Gavin's room quickly.

When he got to Gavin's door, he noticed that the light was on, a small bit of light shining from under the door. He stepped towards it, opening it only to see Gavin, sitting on top of his dresser, looking quite scared. "Gavin, it's like four in the morning; what the fuck are you even _doing_?" Michael asked, running a hand through his thick curls.

"There was a spider, Michael!" Gavin said, looking over to Michael, obviously distressed. "In my bed!"

Michael sighed. "Where is it?" He asked, just wanting to kill the damn spider and go back to bed. "I don't know, it probably crawled off into all of my sheets and clothes!" Gavin cried. Michael just sighed yet again, stepping to Gavin and lifting him off of the dresser. "C'mon, you big fuck, just come and sleep in my bed." He said as he placed Gavin back on the ground, not surprised when Gavin gave him a big smile and tossed his arms around him. "Thank you, Michael!"

* * *

Gavin crawled his way under Michael's sheets, making himself comfortable close to his boyfriend. Once Michael was laying down next to him comfortably, Gavin squirmed closer to him, pulling him into a loose yet warm cuddle.

"I don't like spiders, Mi-cool." Gavin muttered, barely audible. "And I don't wanna sleep in my room until you kill the spider."

Michael rested his chin just on top of Gavin's head, his hair tickling the redhead's cheeks. "I know you don't." Michael said quietly, rubbing small circles into Gavin's back. "So, you can sleep in my bed, with me, every night until I find and kill the spider that was in your bed." He assured, "And it's not just for you, either. No one's allowed to sleep in the same bed as you but me."

Gavin laughed quietly, muttering a small "I love you, Michael." Michael chuckled quietly. "I love you too, Gavin. Now go the fuck to sleep, we have work in like, four hours."

* * *

The very next morning, Michael found the spider, making a small web in the corner of Gavin'd door. "You fucking fuck," He said quietly, holding the shoe he was about to put on close to the spider. "Not even fucking _insects _are allowed to scare Gavin." He finished off, crushing the spider quickly.

But, even as the days passed, Michael never said anything about killing it. Gavin would ask, "Mi-cool, have you found the baddie that was in my bed yet?" And Michael would always say, "No, but it's probably still around here somewhere." And still, every night Gavin crawled into Michael's bed, curling himself closer to him.

And soon, days turned to weeks, weeks to months, months to years; and even as Gavin crawled into bed yet again with Michael, a new golden band around his ring finger, he still asked; "Hey, Michael? Did you ever get that spider that was in my bed?" And Michael always laughed, pressing a warm kiss to Gavin's lips and saying, "Yup; I'll kill _anything _that scares my fiancé, especially if that anything crawls into his bed." And they smiled fondly, embraced each other, wondering how they ended up so happy. Michael paused, and then thought;

_"I got all this, this happiness, just because of a damn house spider that gave Gavin the late night frights."_


End file.
